Heavytread (Fanon)
Heavytread is an Autobot Destructobot from the Exiles continuity "What doesn't kill me just delays the inevitable." '' ''Everything is pointless, so why bother? This is the mantra of the Destructobot medic Heavytread. As far as he's concerned, there isn't any point in doind anything. Years of putting his teammates back together over and over and over has left him with a complete and utter feeling of futility. They just keep coming back, missing their arms, or carrying a buddy's legs, and he'll just put the pieces back together. Heavytread knows there isn't any point, and doesn't see any point to fighting Decepticons. They'll just be replaced by a bigger threat. When he can actually be motivated into fighting though, Heavytread is a fierce warrior. Killing Decepticons means he' removing at least one possible threat to him, and the thrill of trying to stay live in a firefight is enough to distract him from the terrible worthlessness of life. His greatest skill however is his medical prowess. Heavytread can do anything short of bringing a 'bot back from the dead. He is able to use any form of medical tool and in his spare time builds new weapons for his compatriots. Holding a big gun that he just built helps keep his mind occupied, and what he builds will always work. Despite his acceptance that it will happen, Heavytread doesn't particularly want to die. As such, if caught, he will fight like a cornered rat. He chose a large armoured vehicle as his Alt-Mode to keep him safe from missiles or other weapons. Heavytread carries a large shield with him, which can withstand anything except Rotorhead 's Rotary Blade. and can lift almost 5 times his own weight. His armor is almost impenatrable. He also has an Energon detecting visor, which allows him to see the Energon signatures of other Transformers. Heavytread is loyal as well, and would never consider rejoining the Decepticons. Weapons Heavytread's main armament is his EDK TechVolt, which was designed to be used as a medical tool, to defibrilate fallen soldiers. However, in the right hands, high volage streams of energy can be lethal. Heavytread also has a large LASER Scalpel, designed like a large tin opener to cut into other transformers and perform surgery. However, Heavytread uses it as a sword accompanied by a large, thick shield. He also has a Null Ray, designed to be used as an Anaesthetic but can be used to stun opponents before finishing them off with his scalpel. Heavytread's weapons aren't all offensive. Most of what he carries is designed for defensive purposes, such as his MagnaShield, whic creates a forcefield that will deflect anything made of metal or his magnesium flares, which will blind his opponents temporarily. Fictional Biography Special Ability Heavytread can combine with the other Destructobots to form Ruinator. He forms the left leg, and provides Ruinator with a MagnaShield and more force to hold himself together. He also has an experimental Mass Shifter, which lets him increase or decrease the mass of an object. Category:Characters Category:Autobots Category:Males